The New World
by Alex Luna Bennett of Distric 7
Summary: Right after the battle everything has changed, A short story from Ginny's perspective about what Hogwarts looks like now. I do not own any of the rights to Harry Potter, nor Ginny Weasly. Those belong to some with more money than me.


Harry Potter Fan fic

Ginny sat next to her mother, her head resting on her shoulder. This had been the longest day of her life; and everything she had ever thought important had almost been lost. Ginny let her eyes wander to the floor where George sat next to Fred's lifeless body. Ginny felt a sudden stab in her heart,…Fred was gone and he wasn't coming back. Tears threaten to spill from her eyes but she held them back, Fred wouldn't want her to cry. Ginny still couldn't believe it was over, Voldemort was gone; and not only was he gone but Harry had been the one to kill him. Ginny let out a ragged breath, it had killed her to see Hagrid come walking up from the Dark Forest with a seemingly dead Harry. Almost as though he could hear her thoughts he walked into the room. Ginny lifted her and watched him move about the room. His eyes met hers for a second and Ginny's breath caught in her throat, his eyes gave her a quick smile before moving on. Ginny wanted to run to him, to throw her arms around him and never let go, but she wouldn't. She wanted to hold Harry and tell him that it was alright, that they didn't die in vain, and she would, but not now. Ginny watched as Harry walked out with Ron and Hermione who ,finally, were walking out hand in hand. A whisper of a smile flashed across Ginny's face as she watched Ron and Hermione. Ginny leaned her head back onto her mother's shoulder and tried to close her eyes, instead of peaceful silence her mind relived the battle. Faces swam before her eyes, angry faces, pained faces, and some faces so mangled and distorted she didn't know what they were. Ginny opened her eyes only to have the nightmare continue. Ginny looked at the faces around her, some of whom would never look at her again. Parvati Patil sat with professor Trelawney keeping vigil over Padma and Lavender Brown. Padma looked as though she could simply be sleeping her face peaceful at last. Lavender, however, was barely recognizable; Greybeck had been truly cruel to her. As she watched Madame Pomfrey laid a sheet over her. Seamus and Dean sat side by side talking quietly; every now and then they would clap each other on the back and smile. Romilda vane was sitting against a far wall cradling the head of one her friends and crying hysterically. Cho Chang sat with her friends looking at the ground. Colin Creevey lay on the floor, his eyes open and his mouth wide in a yell. Ginny looked around for anyone that would sit beside him, to watch over him. Then she remembered, Colin was a muggle born…no one was going to sit beside him here because his family were all at home. Finally Ginny pulled herself away from her mother and walked over to Colin. She looked down at his broken body and a tear slipped down her face. Gently she closed his eyes and mouth, now he could rest in peace. Ginny then zip up his light jacket covering the burn on his chest, then she crossed his arms with his want over his chest. Ginny leaned back to look at Colin, he looked like he would wake up any second and yell "GOT CHA!" like he use to. Ginny notice a bulge in Colin's jacket pocket and reached in to find a small camera. Ginny chuckled, Colin always had a camera on him. Ginny took a quick picture and then put the camera back. Ginny was so engrossed with her task she didn't notice that Harry had walked into the room and had kneeled down beside her. Suddenly his arm was around her, Ginny leaned into Harry and felt the warmth and strength of his embrace. Ginny let the tears she had been holding in fall, her body trembled slightly and Harry tightened his arm around her. They stayed that way for some time, Harry let tears streak down his own dirt covered face. Slowly Ginny wiped her eyes and turned to Harry. Harry was once again looking around the room but now he had a hold of Ginny's hand as well. Slowly Harry stood and hen helped Ginny up. Then they began to walk around the room to offer words of comfort. As they walked past Dean Ginny was sure she saw a flash of anger, but it was gone so quick she didn't know if she had seen it all. Slowly they spoke with everyone and were making their way back to the Weasley's. Mrs. Weasley jumped up and ran over to Harry wrapping him in a big hug. Ginny let Harry go and watched, her father stood and put his arms around both harry and Molly. Ginny smiled at her family, at least they had each other; so many others didn't even have that. As this passed through her head Ginny caught sight of Tonks and Remus, this made her think of poor little Teddy who now had no one but his grandmother and Harry. Suddenly Harry was at her side again, he had taken her hand and was leading her out of the Great Hall. At first she thought they were going outside but then Harry turned toward Gryffendor Tower. Slowly they made their ways through the ruble and debris. The castle was silent except for the occasional falling of stones. As they came to stair cases one of the occupants in a picture suddenly called out "Here he is! Our hero HARRY POTTER!" With that all the portraits burst into cheers. Ginny laughed as Harry's face turned red. As they came to the portrait of the Fat Lady Harry stopped. "I don't know the password! Do you?" He asked Ginny with a chuckle. Ginny laughed and shook her head no, but point the portrait. The Fat lady was looking at them with a huge grin. "You need no password Potter, heroes enter no matter what." With that she swung open and Harry and Ginny climbed the familiar stairs home. Gryffendor Tower looked almost the same, only and few windows were broken, and a cold winter breeze came drifting through them. Ginny walked over to a window and looked out. The giant squid was pulling huge boulders of the black lake, and the Merpeople were lining bodies up on the shore. Ginny felt Harry walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her and at that moment it didn't matter what had happen that day, he was here with her and he was safe. "I love you Harry. Did you know that?" Ginny whispered to him as she closed her eyes and leaned into his chest. Harry sighed and tighten his grip on her waist. "I love you Ginny, and I'm not letting go this time." …


End file.
